


Busy

by emeiyonemillion



Series: Starrison Week 2020 [6]
Category: The Beatles (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Couch Cuddles, Cuddling & Snuggling, Drabble, Fluff, M/M, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, im sorry this is bad i had no inspiration and i put this off for too long
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-06
Updated: 2020-09-06
Packaged: 2021-03-06 18:33:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 211
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26313460
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/emeiyonemillion/pseuds/emeiyonemillion
Summary: George wants attention. Ringo's busy.
Relationships: George Harrison/Ringo Starr
Series: Starrison Week 2020 [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1909252
Comments: 2
Kudos: 26
Collections: Starrison Week





	Busy

"Ugghhhh.. so boreddddd," George groaned. He was laying upside down, legs thrown over the top of it. Ringo sat next to him typing away at his laptop. George groaned louder, receiving no reaction from Ringo. He tapped his face with his foot, Ringo brushing it away. "Ritchieeeeeee," he whined, delighted when Ringo finally looked up.

"What?" 

"I'm bored."

"And i'm busy." He went back to typing, much to the dismay of George. He frowned, staring hopefully at Ringo. When he received no answer he crawled over, staring intensely at him. Not even a twitch. George huffed, knocking the computer out of Ringo's lap as he crawled on top of him. "Geo, what are you doing?"

"You're not busy anymore~" he smirked and Ringo rolled his eyes, happily accepted the boyfriend currently clinging onto his chest.

Suddenly there was a rumbling growl, and George sat up, placing a hand to his stomach. 

"Hungry?" Ringo asked and George nodded sheepishly. "Wanna order a pizza?" Another nod. Ringo started to get up to get the phone but George crawled higher up onto him. "Wanna wait a bit first, then?" George nodded, laying his head down in the crook of Ringo's neck.

"I love you," he mumbled. Ringo rubbed his back.

"I love you too."


End file.
